The Diary of an Angsty Fire Bender
by TheWhiteDemon
Summary: AU. In a world where there was no war, Zuko struggles to deal with everyday issues. Good thing he's decided to write this diary because hey, sometimes it's easier to open up to complete strangers.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, for those of you who know me, but hello for those of you who don't. Might seem a little AU sometimes, but everyone has those moments too.**

**Bring it in Zu Zu!**

**Zuko: Ugh, TheWhiteDemon does not own A:TLAB, that one television studio does. Or whatever its called.**

* * *

Zuko. My name is Zuko. It's really original, isn't? Don't know why my mother thought it was a good idea to name me Zuko, but hey, at least it isn't Ozai Junior. So yeah, what's up- no, wait, there is no possible way you'll be able to contact me and have everything expressed accurately since I'm obviously posting this online, but hey, a guy can dream.

So let me get down to the reason why I'm writing this: I'm bored and angsty as fuck so Mother suggested I needed to get it off my chest in a conventional, none pyromaniac-tic way. I'm going to write to you, whoever you maybe, and I'm going to tell you why I'm so fucked up because for some reason, after a drink or two, I feel like confiding in complete strangers. Awesome, ain't it? My uncle doesn't seem to think so, but he's old and too wisdom-full to understand the workings of my seventeen-year-old mind.

So let me start off with some basic information: I'm Zuko, as you already know, and I'm a fire bender, as the previous information eluded too. I have a sister two years younger than me whose already tried to kill me more times than I can count, but that's all in the past and know she's at a mental institution getting the help that she needs. My father, though this is probably the only time that I will call him that in this, is locked up for being an, all around, danger to himself and others. My mother had just come back into my life after seven years, during which she decided that she was going to be a nomad, helping those in need, like a fucking Robin Hood wannabe. My uncle is the only sane one in thu:e family and has a strange addiction to tea, which is kinda creepy on the right occasion (he almost died once when he confused a poisonous flower with one that can be made into one of the best teas on earth) but I know he only means well. Then there's his almost wife Jun that's really just after his money, but I know deep down inside she loves him because if it was just for the money, she would have been gone a long time ago. She's also quite convinced that I'm in love with my best friend, which isn't true. At all.

I take that back, I love her more than I've ever loved a person before. However, not only is she my best friend, but her brother is like my brother, which means that I'm kinda in love with my sister. However, I hardly think of her like a sister because if I did then this would be really weird and I so do NOT have an incest kink. I really mean it this time.

Anyways, it's not like she'll pay attention to me, I have this scar that's kind of on my face. No ladies, not those sexy scars that make you wanna fall over and marry a bad boy. Nope, it's this disfiguring burn mark that my father gave me because I spoke out of turn at dinner. Not that I'm calling her shallow or anything, because Tara (not real name) is definitely not that kind of girl. Nope, she's classy and I'm sure that if I wasn't the embodiment of angst she'd date me, well, maybe.

So yeah. Kinda went through a lot of topics just really fast didn't I? Ugh, Uncle always did tell me that I could never tell a story properly, but oh well. That's just one in the long list that is "Zuko's Flaws." It's an ongoing list of everything that's fucked up with me, something that Snoozles, Tara's brother and Le Earth and Metal Master of Doom (LEMMD for short) who is another friend of mine are writing up. I'm serious; they told me that they're thinking of posting the list on my locker at school when their finished, but I'm probably going to move off to college once their finished. Perfect, isn't it, I'm going to have high school brats hanging out with me in my nice little private dorm by the end of summer. Fuck my life.

Not that I mind if it's Tara, because I definitely don't. I'd have her with me there forever if it was allowed and if she wanted to stay. Who knows, maybe she could move in with me if she wanted to, not that she'd want to. I mean, why would she want too? I'm just me and she's just her and she'd probably not going to like the fact that I'd burn most of the things at one point or another. Fucking water benders; they have to be such a drag.

Fuck, it's three a.m. and I think I'm going to pass out. That and I'll need to wake up in about an hour or three for school. So yeah, I hope anyone who read this didn't think I was a complete loser and/or some weirdo.

**So yeah. What did y'all think? Please review. Those that know me know I love reviews! See you next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Here with another chapter! Sorry for the little bit of ranting he does, but what can you expect with Zuko? Oh and this chapter elludes to a sexual situation, kinda.**

**I don't own, but if I did you better as hell know that Zutara would be cannon.**

* * *

Fuck, today did not go well. At all. Do you know what just happened, this self-righteous, pompous asshole dare try to ask my Tara out! Can you all believe this; this is like some sort of fucking conspiracy against me! Fuck, why does the universe hate my life? Anyways, ignore me if I start to say some stupid shit because I've had a rough day, and my mom doesn't hide her booze well. So yeah, today was just peachy and I think I might even visit my sister tomorrow if tomorrow is just like today. Isn't sarcasm great?

Oh well, the good thing about this day is that I got to see Snoozles beat the crap out of said asshole, that and Tara, she said something today. She told me that she'd never date that asshole because he's too stuck up for his own good and she told me that she'd rather burn than be cut. Now, you may not get it, but the thing is, is that he kind of hates my kind, as in fire benders, and he's a swordsman. Now I'd like to think, because I'm delusional of course that it's because she'd rather be with me than him, but I don't know, I could always be thinking too much into something that doesn't even matter.

My mother had to calm me down like I'm some sort five year old, but it helped. Uncle gave me some kind of ultra-relaxing tea. Then Jun decided to help me out by saying that Tara was already my girl, that there was no need to get my "panties in a bunch." She then proceeded to tell me that a good "session" would help alleviate my nerves. I choked on nothing. And she gave me some movies. I really do hate my life, but whatever; at least I've got them off my back all night. I think that this could turn into a nice routine. Hell, I could do this every Wednesday; I could pretend to do some less than clean things while I'm actually bitching online like some sort of internet Holland Caulfield. But for the record, I will never hire a whore for conversational purposes. That's just a waste of money.

On a different subject, LEMMD and I are planning on going on road trip because school's out and we want to get away for a while. I'm tempted on asking Tara to come with us but LEMMD and I have been planning on doing this for years and I'm old enough to drive without any "adults" in the car with me and things have been pretty stressful for both of us this year, so why not let us blow off all the money we've been saving for this day in a reckless and most likely dangerous way. We deserve to make some nice memories at Ember Island before I move away and we can't interact with each other on a daily basis. My family has a summer house out there, and Mother's agreed to let us use it for summer if we agree not to total it. I made no promises and she smiled.

I remembered how nice it used to be out there and I want LEMMD to have a nice summer before I maybe go away to that stuffy college and have our time together limited. She and I have always understood each other well, we both have demanding parents who've underestimated our abilities before. That the reason why she live with Twinkle Toes, a friend of ours. He doesn't keep her down like her parents did, but she does need to "see" more of the world. Not that she can see with her eye, but she claims that, since she's a master earth bender, she can feel the vibrations of the ground and they help her see. This confuses the hell out of me, but I don't care, I'm fine as long as she's happy.

It's getting late, and I should probably get off now. Mom's whiskey is really starting to get to me.

* * *

**So yeah peeps, that was just chapter 2. Hoped you liked :)**


End file.
